A semiconductor device can be configured as a semiconductor module by stacking a plurality of semiconductor packages on a mounting substrate as seen in, for example, an eMMC (embedded Multimedia Card). The plurality of semiconductor packages each include or are connected to, for example, a BGA (Ball Grid Array), are stacked on the mounting substrate, and are electrically connected to one another.
After mounting the semiconductor packages on the mounting substrate, a TCT (Thermal Cycle Test) or the like can be conducted. In-vehicle semiconductor products, for example, may have design specifications that call for high TCT resistance characteristics.